


Frozen Bubbles

by Sand_TU



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_TU/pseuds/Sand_TU
Summary: 他们确实还是半兄弟，只不过在对彼此完全陌生的情况下相遇了。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都属于托尔金，我只是实在很想看他们冰天雪地谈恋爱。

这开始于深水中的一个泡泡，从透蓝绿色的池子里凭空挤出来，沿着弯弯曲曲的轨道向上浮起，坚定地，毫不动摇地浮出水面，和千万点明亮的白水花一同冻结成破碎的模样。

1.

芬国昐迈着大步在桥面的积雪上踩出一个一个清晰的脚印，他用深色大衣和羊绒围巾把自己裹得严严实实，和他两旁那些掉色的青铜塑像形成鲜明对比，公园里游客极少，显然昨晚这场突如其来的大雪确实挡住了不少人，就连露天剧场也休业了，留在原地的只有一大片掉光了叶子的七叶树和黄金枫，它们身后沉沉地郁结着铅灰的云层，显然对芭蕾和歌剧兴致不高。

“再也别试图穿过公园抄近道。”终于回到街道上的时候，他看了一眼腕表，在心里对自己叹气，步伐已经快得接近小跑，呼吸在细密的睫毛上凝成了霜，将围巾上的雪花融成细小的冰，他刚出门的时候雪还没有停，不少形状漂亮的灰白雪粒落在他的衣帽和围巾上，让他像一大片灰蒙蒙的影子闪过砖石铺就的街道，冻结的渔港和咖啡馆前的小喷泉。

流水停滞在跃起的模样，透亮的内里睡着日光。

走进店里的时候他被暖气扑了一脸，只觉得一阵呼吸不顺，他利索地脱下大衣和围巾，免得融化的雪水滴进衣领。

他绕过层叠的书架，看见费诺正坐在窗边的位置，握着钢笔在纸上很快地写些什么，而后侧过头看了一眼窗外，眼神没聚焦，整个人都沉在思绪里，两杯滚烫的咖啡摆在面前，一杯加了些肉桂粉，另一杯什么都没加。芬国昐突然想起来，或许那时在火车上，费诺也是这样看见了他。

说起来，这件事着实是有趣的。

他在博物馆里进进出出，骨节分明的十指伸出来时你能看见三枚打造得精致夺目的戒指，半点不像他那教英国文学的同事手指根上大红色的汉字，而他在离首都几个小时车程的岛上住了一年，看得最多的是地质公园和奶牛场，他说一口流利标准的英语，是抑扬顿挫都棱角分明的伦敦腔调，和他自己一模一样，他们本可能在任何一栋十四世纪的尖顶教堂里碰见，带着指尖上的蓝墨水和公文包里的讲义，带着化石标本或者大分子结构模型。

但他们在火车上的咖啡雾气里遇见了，窗外是白色的冰雪与铅色的铁轨，他勉强赶上永远晚点的列车，而他在车窗边等了很久。

芬国昐在原地也不过就停了两个呼吸，费诺已经盖好了笔帽，把视线从不知什么地方拽回来停在他身上，他神色未变，只有眼角与下颌上那些因思考而紧绷的线条稍稍舒缓开，像是终于听见了咖啡馆里悠扬遥远的提琴音。

“你迟到了。”

而此刻他开口，这样的忽视便丝毫不显奇怪了，那是饱满的音符与富于节奏的扬抑，自他控制得极好的低沉嗓音里走出，远比机械唱片来的好听，由这样的声音说出的话语是不容忽视的，当它激昂起来，腾起，坠落，掷地有声，这样的声音无论在哪里都能轻易夺走全部的注意力，就如同它的主人本身。

“我几乎以为你的车被昨晚的雪埋了。”

不过此刻的费诺并不是在演讲，他没有站在讲台上或是礼堂中，带着他锋芒毕露的灼人骄傲，而是坐在一张木制的小圆桌前，带着近乎幸灾乐祸的口气，指出芬国昐的失约。

“防冻液用完了，我赶早班火车来的。”芬国昐在他对面的位置上坐下，把桌上的那杯清咖啡捧进手里，滚烫的温度使细微的刺痛在掌心里蹿腾，血液再次在被冻得发红的指尖里流动起来。

他知道费诺调侃的语气背后藏着条忧虑的尾巴，他看见了，但他没去抓。

费诺轻弹了声舌尖，芬国昐在他带着不耐烦的铁灰色的眼睛里看见了自己，他放下咖啡，稍错开了视线，硬脆的瓷底停在软厚的木质桌面上，像叶片滑落在水面，他们听着那带了音韵的波纹一圈圈向外延伸去。

而后芬国昐抬起眼，倾前身去迎接一个落在唇角的吻，微笑起来。


	2. Chapter 2

列车震颤着穿过漆黑的海底隧道，寂静和金属柔和的轰鸣将他们的躯体与错开的视线包裹，而后升起，光轻缓地潜游而入，新雪、云层和冬日的白太阳松开双手，使得车窗上的霜雾透彻明亮。

黑发的男人在列车停下前从文字间抬起头，光亮给予的浅淡金色落向他铅灰的眼睛，随着眼睫的颤动洒下一层来，他用指尖在书脊上敲打，擦音和塞音从喉底脑后的某块软骨骼处被轻声推出来，而坐在他斜对面的另一个人稍稍睁大了眼，带着点疑惑欣然回应以另一种语言。

这是许多个月前的事了，那时圣诞节刚刚过去，离复活节还有段时间。

费诺套着大衣走进午后浅薄的阳光里，在书店玄关处停住，侧过身回头，灰呢料服帖地沿着他的肩膀垂下，那上边还留着些融雪的痕迹——他也并不比另一人来得早多少，芬国昐经过那白色喷泉的时候，费诺正忙着把雪从肩上扫下去。门没有在他身后关上，残留着厚茧的指腹稳稳地撑住了它，费诺看向这毫无多余的动作，那只伸出的手掌里停着近乎精密的力量。芬国昐踩着费诺停顿的空当走出来，视线平顺地滑进另一人眼中，带着整个舒缓沉静的冬季，以及所有俯在眼底深邃和锐利，阳光透过玻璃，在他脚下与流转的影子一道变换形状，像一捧月见草开放又凋零，软薄的粉花瓣转瞬便扑簌簌地碎满了石砖铺就的街道。

费诺没等他完全走近便重新迈开了步，短靴踩在积雪上嘎吱作响，芬国昐则跟上对方的步伐走在他身侧，他们经过刚除过雪的蓝白色自行车道和区内电车轨道，不难设想市政厅前的广场上堆积过踝的景象，街道上行人寥寥，天色沉暗，云层极为缓慢地向前流动，两旁可见的露台窗户大都紧闭，他的思绪在如是寂静里四散开去，只有某个声音浅浅地浮在意识中，那是费诺的脚步与呼吸——他突然就意识到这点，从全然的松散里醒过来，数月里他们如此迅速地习惯了彼此，以至于在此刻的寂静中，他们行走的节奏轻易地便融在一处，形成一股几无迹可寻的舒适牵引着彼此，芬国昐看向费诺的侧脸，对方大约也没有全心全意地走路，他的面上是惯常的神色——浅色的薄唇压成平直的冷峻，像是随时随地都在脑海里打磨着某个思绪，在那里他专注、细致且毫无保留，而剩余的整个世界则并不值得他的注意，这是副胸有成竹且不容置喙的傲慢神情，但芬国昐曾在一个以装模作样的傲慢为名的世界里度过了整个青年时期，而费诺不在其中，他离那再远不过。

“现在是冬天。”这个从未见过西装革履抱着吉他的芬国昐的男人突然开口说道，没有减缓脚步，也没给半点前情提要。

而那个曾经西装革履抱着吉他的男人偏过头，让视线在身旁斜屋顶上多停了几秒——那些或灰或红的屋檐上堆满了厚厚的积雪，随后给了费诺一个疑惑的眼神。

“我从没花太多时间在盆栽与马场间来回，如果你想要看见一个万花园，那你恐怕要失望。”出乎意料的是，费诺没有用一个白眼或是别的什么来回应他，而是直接解释了起来，同时很快地回头看了芬国昐一眼，几乎和他的语速一般快，像是试图衡量芬国昐的神情，却不打算让对方知道。

芬国昐花了半秒来理解其中的逻辑，而后抬起指节蹭过鼻尖，半心半意地掩饰翘起的嘴角，而费诺显然是把他的白眼作为保留节目放到了这种时候。

“那不是问题，正如你所说，现在是冬天。”芬国昐清了清喉咙不让笑意过于明显。“而且，我的邻居们大多有极高的品位，如果我再看见另一个种了满圃蔷薇的花园和铺天盖地的亮绿色藤萝，我或许会夺门而逃。” 

“我高度怀疑有什么能让你夺门而逃，但我很可能会做些尝试。”费诺摆出冠冕堂皇的姿态威胁道。

“相信我，费雅纳罗，这句话就很足够了。”于是芬国昐毫不掩饰地笑起来，在他们走向费诺停在不远处的车时，小幅倾身，朝对方行了一个草率却架势十足的礼。


	3. Chapter 3

铅绿的金属站牌在视线正中央稳当地立着，嵌于其中的胶白字体框线柔和，朱红色的钢制骨架撑起候车大厅的玻璃穹顶，其上的天空蓝得透亮，云朵平缓地移动，柔软得像油与蜡涂抹出的童话。

他们走下车时仍在轻声交谈，两个低沉的声线彼此环绕，一个比另一个快了半拍，一个比另一个沉了半阶，一个以其锋锐划开前路，另一个毫不犹疑地跟上前去，几乎就像是前桅与龙骨，于是它稳稳地向前行，在半空里画出好看的螺旋痕迹，一路追在厚重的衣摆和扬起的长围巾后头。

那不是费诺的第一个固定行程，也不是芬国昐的第一次临时起意，你通常能和你随机的旅伴毫无顾忌地吹嘘一切，大多数这样的时候，人们更乐于交换谈话的动作，而不是讨论的内容，或许加上杯滚烫的速溶咖啡因饮料拯救所有不值一提的尴尬时刻，但千万粒雪花落下来，会有一片完完整整地停在鼻尖上，迎接两双惊喜的眼睛，于是那一天不是这样。

“Aracáno!”

芬国昐被这声音惊得一愣，而后便看见棕绿色的车窗上映着费诺紧皱的眉头，他带着微笑回过头去，出声道歉，看见费诺的指尖在方向盘上敲打，对方刚跟着信号灯把车在一个路口停下，几个骑着自行车的学生停在他们斜前方，芬国昐有些好笑地想着，通常来说费诺才是那个习惯性走神的人。

“我一直想知道那里为何值得你每周往返。”于是他开口道，驼色的围巾被他解下来整齐地叠放在膝盖上，肩膀放松地靠着皮质的椅背，他脸上的笑意加深了些，眼睛里是正在天际边舒展开的颜色。“四五个小时的火车，一颗卖在纪念品店里的棘鲨牙齿不见得有这么大的吸引力。”

这段时日并不遥远，那时他们在碎石海滩上散步，身侧是纯净的白海崖和潮湿而寒冷的浪涛，活像拄着文明棍的老人，又不时捡起一块来在手心里掂量，如同大呼小叫的年轻游人，而后费诺会开口，他们在火车上的交谈就这么延续下去，以两个偶遇在异国的旅居者的面貌。

他们当然没有争论针尖上的天使该跳桑巴还是恰恰，尽管芬国昐居住的城市里还幸存着未被烧毁的小教堂，那都不是他们年轻时的方向，非常感谢。但也不是面积大小或是其他数字，不，他们那时只是说了不少关于半衰期、二叠纪、深时和怎么样才能说服管理员放他们进地质中心的私人展区里这类没什么意思的事情。

噢，如果有任何人当真感兴趣，他们后来偷溜了进去。

“说这话的人，正把差不多可以说是海滩边捡来的化石挂在脖子上。”费诺伸手便将躺在芬国昐衣领里的坠饰挑了出来，芬国昐也没躲，他安然地坐着一动也不动，由着对方把那根红棉绳在食指节上绕了两圈，然后提醒他的另一只手上还握着方向盘，而那三两辆自行车已经急急忙忙地朝前跑了好几码。

“我要绕路去一趟卖场。”费诺流畅地收回手，停在变速杆上换挡，没有去看对方的脸，注意力大半回到了道路上，线绳松开骨节滑下，落回芬国昐的胸口，打磨得极光滑的石坠在他锁骨间的凹陷处被绊了一跤，而后才隐没于针织衫下。

“现在会不会太早了？”芬国昐带着微小的疑惑皱起眉，肩膀收紧了些。他口气里的迟疑并不明显，就像是暖气开得极足的车内飘进了一片雪，但在对方耳中却足够突兀。

“早？除非你打算把晚餐拖到半夜……”费诺开口，而后突然顿了一下，红白绿三色的彩绘展示柜闪过车窗外，他稍偏过头，像是本打算去看坐在副驾驶上的男人，又临时改了主意。

“晚餐，当然，你的厨房里……”芬国昐迅速将话题接了过去，但对方却轻声笑起来打断了他，一声一声，带着沉甸甸的重量，像滚烫的金属和温暖的壁炉火焰。这次费诺完全转过了头，抬起眼一瞬不瞬地看着他，迎着车窗外灰蒙蒙的落日，像是铅色的余烬中亮起光点。

“我已经有几年没有费心庆祝任何节日了。”

粉末质感的孩童笔触在他们经过的那些橱窗上舞蹈，画出形状活泼的松枝与冬青叶，和宽大漂亮的雪花，此刻它们都封冻在冰霜里，等待着节日。费诺在这座城市居住的年月比芬国昐要长上许多，且可称得上是少有的久留，但节前的大雪于他也仍旧少见。

正如童年的歌谣里跃出的音符那样，小精灵们向上抛起亮红色的绒帽，今年的圣诞节会是洁白的世界。

费诺修剪齐整的指尖在方向盘上又敲了一声。

“除了上次的仲夏日，当然。”他们交换了一个微笑，在对方眼睛里看见了六个月前斑驳的烟火轨迹，那时的天气要暖和许多。

“那么或许，我们可以先讨论食谱。”芬国昐说，重新放松地靠坐进座椅里。“圣诞采购就留待下次吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

学生们戴着皮质的毕业帽，在镜头前摆出雀跃的笑脸，古老却鲜亮的红铜色厅堂侧壁上映出纯白的衣裙和衬衫，而后这片模糊的影子大声欢呼起来，他们向上抛起装饰了红色缎带的圆形浅色编织帽，在涂饰得花花绿绿的巡游卡车上用力挥舞手中的国旗。

芬国昐绕过三五群凑在一块照相的年轻女孩走出来后摘下了眼镜，和他喝得七荤八素的学生们击掌，看着他们高举着啤酒瓶跳上卡车，费诺那时站在校门对面道路旁，面上带着被逗乐了般不置可否的笑容，看着对方灰蓝的眼睛里平静又明亮的骄傲，看着他向他走过来。

那天稍晚的时候他们在城市里漫步，不时朝经过他们身边的巡游车上的毕业生们鼓掌祝贺，而那些兴奋的年轻人则对着路边的一切吹口哨，看见奶牛便尖叫，然后一股脑地冲向家长们在花园里准备的长桌和红格子餐布，冲向大盘的土豆泥、馅饼、餐酒和巧克力糖。

这时费诺便转过头看看芬国昐的侧脸，但并不问什么，芬国昐则看着那些快乐的孩子们，也什么都不回答，他会将手掌放在费诺的肩膀上，攥一下，而后他们继续向前走，步履平缓，袖口相触。

他们在几天前的仲夏节分享了第一个吻，那时人群的歌声随着起伏的浪涛舞蹈，篝火一步一步攀得极高，几乎像是要把沙石的烟火气推上云端去，将稀薄的空气灼烧出透明的蜷曲形状，那时整片夜空都是明亮的银灰色。

芬国昐踩着一地冰渣从费诺身后赶上了他，差点在雪地上打滑，费诺伸出手扶了他一把，很是奇怪地打量着对方和他难得的冒失，而后在掌心里摸到了点碎屑。

他们刚从商场里出来，提着大包小袋的食材和零碎需要填补的日用品，芬国昐中途折了回去，像是突然想起了什么，但他没有解释太多，只让费诺先在车里等他，后者在放好购物袋后在车旁站了一会，看着天色很快地暗下去，也返回去绕了一圈，在收银处买了些别的，回来时芬国昐才跟上来。

而现在他握着费诺的手稳住了自己，在原地平复呼吸，他平日里总是有些苍白的面颊这会儿因跑动红润起来，衬得他灰蓝的眼睛和雪一样亮晶晶的。

“那只天鹅，”芬国昐用手指在半空里划了个弧，“你知道的。”

“哦。”费诺恍然大悟。“你是说Holger那个凶巴巴的老男孩。”

然后他就笑了起来，芬国昐刚开始时常来首都时，便向他问起过附近浅湖畔住着的那一小群天鹅，知道他们即便深冬也不会离开，而显然刚刚芬国昐没有听从他一直以来的忠告，反而去做了件多半预谋已久的事——试着投喂他们，结果当然是被领头那只坏脾气的公天鹅追杀。这画面只想想也实在太有趣了。

“他是个翅展10呎的大家伙，而我手上只有一块黑面包。”芬国昐随口辩解着，仍心有余悸。

“当心，如果你伤害到它们中任何一个，法院会判你的下半辈子都得离任何动物十米远。”费诺沉着嗓音警告，字句里全是促狭。

“为什么你们叫它Holger？”芬国昐拍了拍对方的手掌，而后将自己手上的面包碎屑也一并扫干净。

“‘我们’没有，而我认为William这名字只能让人想到地质学院的那帮老学究。”费诺转过身去拉开了车门，暖气已经开了好一会。

“你认为Holger比Bill听上去更像只雏鸟。”这回轮到芬国昐大笑出声。“而且你也属于‘那帮老学究’。”

“我看上去像是会套着磨旧的驼绒衫在中餐馆里喝一下午甜酒的人吗?”费诺扬起眉毛。“我的每个学生都会反驳你这句话。”

“那只不过是因为，你会在打发他们去看一下午鱼龙脊椎之后，布置三十页的论文报告。”乳白的雾气模糊了芬国昐弯起的嘴角。

“如果你是我的学生或者儿子，我会什么都不让你看还要你交六十页。”费诺开始用手势催他上车，几乎没有注意到自己说了什么。

天已经完全黑了，云层融作大块的浅灰色阴影铺在视线上空，就那么停滞在远处，等待着他们驶向它，车窗上突然传来阵细小的声响，然后是一道道痕迹，雪又下了起来，于是费诺伸手打开了雨刷。

他们回家的路上没有说话。

芬国昐半年前离开了原本居住的城市，和他在文科中学里教的孩子们——他们和他的女儿差不多大，而后顺利进入了首都的大学任职，现在的学生和他的长子年纪相仿。


	5. Chapter 5

费诺多半能将十二门以上的语言用得很好，但却会不时强调自己的母语是德语，芬国昐则是法语说得更好些，但大多数时候他们说英语，依着只言片语间提及的，有着红木漆长椅的新教教堂，和旧时工厂的大烟囱，他们能知道彼此童年的住址大抵离得很近，只是时间上错开了大半，除却一两个快速的微笑，他们从未在这件事上多谈，没有人带着过去从岛屿漂泊过汪洋与大陆，停留在这半岛上，尽管过去终将会伸出手，而他们终将回到曾经离开的地方。

就像如今他在清晨打开报纸时多半会分神考虑接下来几日的课程安排，就像费雅纳罗与过去领域的交集也只剩下了挥舞着扳手修理暖气时的高谈阔论。

芬国昐抱着三两个牛皮纸袋站在车库门边，打量着移去了车窗遮挡后的花园，车道上的积雪多半是在早些时候便被清理干净，草坪则覆盖着一层灰白，他能在深重的夜色中辨别出果树与灌丛的轮廓，这并非疏于管理的景象，却仍显出些空落，他想起早些时候的对话，费诺精于辞令，但从不言过其实或肆意夸大，芬国昐的眼角因笑意而柔和下来，电闸扳动的声响自他身后传出，车库内白炽灯的光线漫过他，涌向藏于积雪下的草木。

芬国昐的视线走向远处，眼睛突然睁大了些。

费诺走出来时发现芬国昐正看向花园的另一边，眉心皱起，像是在费力辨别什么的模样，他顺着对方的视线看过去，停在车库不远处一件齐腿高的器材上，深蓝色的弧状线条在灯光下打眼得很，于是他回想起好几个月前在邻居家闹腾的青少年，和那时他们干劲十足地送过来的东西，这本该是常人开始觉得尴尬的时候，但费诺此刻只是饶有兴致地侧过脸，看着站在他身旁满头雾水的男人。

“那是个蹦床，费雅纳罗，”芬国昐面无表情地指出，视线依旧锁死在斜前方。“你在你的花园里放了一个圆形的蹦床。”

“别这样大惊小怪地光盯着看，”而费诺毫无辩解的意思，这年逾不惑的男人笑得像个顽劣的男孩，他甚至就那么大步走了过去: “来吧，踩上去试试，你等会就会后悔小瞧了它。”

“不必了，要知道我没有小瞧它，”芬国昐哭笑不得地摇头。“哪怕是20年前我也可能在上面摔断腰。”

“看来重剑训练不包括在高强度纤维上来一组四大跳。”年长的男人回过身打趣道，灯光在他脚下画出阴影，引它延伸向远处，迈进夜晚昏沉的暗色，又落在他的鼻梁和肩膀上，使得那些刀刻斧凿的线条像是被一只极稳的手里擎着的火把所照亮。

芬国昐看了他一会，双眼如整片极北土地上的夜空般纯粹又深邃，云层与星辰则全数驻足于其中，它们和他一道看着对方，而他最终耸耸肩，轻笑着朝费诺走过去。

“只能说我们需要击中的十字形比这小一些。”

但试图评判费诺的专业无疑是一件非常困难的事，因年长男人那所谓的“过去领域”定义着实宽泛，于是你首先必须确定那是什么。

那是一个很小的礼堂，厚重的墨绿帘布全数被放下来，如波涛与山峦安静地起伏，环形阶梯式的观众席显得近乎陡峭，排列齐整的暗红绒面椅里此刻坐满了人，他们专注而热切的双眼让这样小的礼堂更加拥挤起来，正门少有地不在观众席后方，而是面对着漆面精细的棕木色讲台，使得演讲者大多不会立刻注意到来人。

“HWÆT!”*

费诺拿来工具清理了蹦床上的积雪，虽说芬国昐到底还是没踩上去，但他确实绕着房屋在花园四处参观起来，再一次将购物袋留在了车里。他们对于邻居家的花爬架的玩笑——费诺对它的精工细作评价颇高，但嫌其未免过于铺张，而芬国昐对此抱以大笑，因费诺本人离朴实的形容再远不过——告一段落后，费诺开始说起一些零碎的计划。他们如今在同一所学校任职，谈论工作的时间反而少了下去，不到半年前芬国昐来访时，都会遇上费诺恰好受邀参加大小协会的交流活动——为此他听了不少演讲，而费诺坐上班次零落的火车时，芬国昐多半正专注于大量的学术资料和手续文件，使得费诺几乎要发展出全新的兴趣。费诺有意倒去那些上一任屋主留下来的果树，即便是他也最终决定自己对猖獗盗食的飞鸟毫无办法，而鲁滨逊的手段在健全的文明社会没有参考价值。芬国昐在栅栏上提供了些建议，而后提了几句并不那么久远的旧事，那时他住在南部的岛上，那里的居民对艳丽装饰的热情比起首都有过之而无不及。

他们走得很慢，四处都积了雪，直径最宽处也不过十数步的范围，却足以让他们说得太远，以至于过去开始拉扯他们，像根坚韧的皮绳，于是他们停了下来，身后的夜色早早停在沉重的模样，但他们都知道，时间还很早，于是他们的步伐仍旧平缓而安定，明天是休息日，他们还可以聊很久。

芬国昐接过购物袋，撤开半步让费诺开门，耳边还有对话正嗡嗡作响，在那些并不那么久远的旧事里，有几年费诺在地球的另半边，骑着雪地摩托飞跃过封冻的狭窄车道。芬国昐看着这个男人开门的背影，看着呢绒大衣上残余的融雪痕迹，钥匙相互敲击发出零星脆响，空旷的花园在深厚的积雪中悄然酣睡，而他想象着那样的一幕，引擎轰然呼啸，机械攥着整个世界的视线骤然腾起，他耳边是旁人或怒骂或欢呼的声响。

“Gæð a wyrd swa hio scel!”**

掌声雷动。

费诺推开门，走进了屋里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *古英语，史诗开头常见，用于引起人们注意，此处引用自贝奥武夫（Klaeber edition）序章第一行。
> 
> **引用自贝奥武夫第455行，托老的译本我没有读过_(:3」∠)_感觉比较常见的Francis Gummere版译作“Fares Wyrd as she must.”，而我自己最初看的通俗版本为“Fate shall unwind as it must! ” 是Beowulf在迎战怪物Grendel前向丹麦国王Hrothgar的陈词，非常激昂。


	6. Chapter 6

芬国昐坐在客厅里，看着站在流理台边清洗沙拉碟的费诺。

屋主没有打开洗碗机，反是将衬衫衣袖推起，堆在手肘。他手上的戒指早在进屋时便脱下了，三枚精雕细琢的杰作被揣进大衣口袋，与衣料上逐渐消弭的雪水痕迹一道留在了衣帽架上，他们曾就这几件饰物做过不少讨论——远多过必要的程度，因他们着实过于夺目——话题一度朝着芬国昐的专业方向疾驰而去，而在涉及自身领域的事物上，双方都对认输殊无好感，虽说最后仍是访客宣布妥协，松手任由费诺将话题的重心拉向地域分布，而非物质结构。碗碟与不锈钢架相碰，烘干机发出细小的嗡鸣声，屋主已经准备结束当天的家务，而访客安稳地坐在沙发正中，看着他用毛巾擦干手，把解下来的围裙挂好。

屋主当然注意到了访客的眼神。回过身时他便朝他扬起眉毛，仿佛随时准备重启一场辩论，两道视线在纯色的瓷砖上空相触，交握，而后松开了，费诺绕出厨房，走过客厅去拿起了大衣，上楼把贵重物品收回卧室，棉质拖鞋踩在木楼梯上依然发出了沉闷声响，而芬国昐微笑着低下头，开始回复邮件。

屏幕顶端弹出灰色的日期提示时，他刚好将编辑完的最后一封存进了草稿箱里。屋主不紧不慢地回到客厅时，访客眼中的思虑已经掩藏得很好了。

费诺慢条斯理地拿出个不小的黑酒瓶，拧开金色的瓶盖，奶棕色的粘稠酒液滑入两个方杯，环抱着内里剔透的冰块，而芬国昐的眉毛几乎要飞上发际线去。

他们现在正站在开放式厨房旁的小酒吧边，鉴于某人显然拥有不少年份漂亮的收藏，因而当屋主将两个玻璃方杯摆在吧台上的时候，访客可没想过他会拿出一瓶百利来。

“一个学生送的。”费诺直接把杯子塞进芬国昐手里，拿起自己的在对方杯沿上碰了一下，轻敲出一道清亮的声响。

“而你信誓旦旦地声称，没有学生认为你是老学究。”芬国昐皱着眉浅啜一口，甜腻的奶油滚过他的喉咙，留下细微的威士忌味道。

“这不过是很常见的调酒，两者之间没有必然联系。”费诺面不改色地推翻了自己不久前定下的逻辑，酒杯也是沾唇就放下了。

“你大可直说你不喜欢喝这个，需要帮忙。”芬国昐大笑，又喝了一口，而后低头去看手里的玻璃杯，他下意识地伸出舌尖划过嘴唇，在唇面上留下一点浅棕色的奶油。

“看来我可以指望你帮我喝完了。”费诺扬着眉轻哼一声，算是承认了芬国昐的推测，有那么一个瞬间，他收紧眼角将视线完全锁在对方身上，而芬国昐似乎并无察觉，他放松地望向窗外，脸上带着未完全褪去的微笑，饶有兴趣地去看被灰茫的积雪覆盖的花园，冰霜使果树光裸的枝丫缩成几道曲折的棕黑线条，莫名显出些诡谲的美感。

他确实没发觉另一个人突然弯起唇角，主人钢灰色的眼底划过一丝光，像霜雾正融化在诺曼长剑的锋刃上，如果访客注意到了，他便会知道那笑容是侵略的前兆。

“或者我们可以换个方式。”

“什……”芬国昐还没来得及将眼神从窗框上抽开，就被费诺板过头抬起下颌，贴住嘴唇渡了一口酒过来，甜腻的威士忌气味涌进他口中，直冲上鼻腔，对方的舌头也挤进来缠住他，扫过他的齿列与上颚的软肉，连带着浓稠的液体在他口腔中翻搅，酒精似乎被他的动作点燃了，屋主用拇指不轻不重地压在他的下颌骨上摩挲，访客在恍惚中握住了对方的小臂。

费诺带茧的指腹沿着他耳后至锁骨的线条滑下去，他松开对方的嘴唇，细碎的吻落在芬国昐的唇角和颈侧，而后稍俯身，偏过头用牙齿咬住覆盖着喉结的皮肤，芬国昐仰起头，让自己的身体贴近费诺，发出低沉的抽气声，费诺的手沿着他体侧抚下，停在后腰上将他压向自己，芬国昐微眯起眼，对方的手掌带着不容错认的炙热温度隔着衬衣清晰的传过来，引起阵痒麻沿着脊椎窜上脖颈。

“现在我知道您没有老学究的耐心了，费雅纳罗。”访客在亲吻的间隙中微笑。

___TBC___


End file.
